Through a Barrier
by Final Hikari
Summary: There was something remarkable about the bond between siblings and the way the two always faced the world together. For Nigredo, the glass barrier was oddly symbolic of how he got along with the two twins. There was always something that set aside from them, no matter how much he wished things to be different.


Through a Barrier

There was something remarkable about the bond between siblings and the way the two always faced the world together. Nigredo watched the other U.R.T.V. platoon training through the pane of thick protective glass. He frowned slightly as he saw Albedo lose his balance and fall, only to be helped back up to his feet by Rubedo a few moments later. His youthful eyes were shadowed and anything but innocent as he observed their movements. He had seen far too much bloodshed in his few years for any of that sacred, ephemeral innocence to remain.

_It's always been like this…_

The glass barrier was oddly symbolic of how he got along with the two twins. They were all meant to be 'brothers' in a strange sense of the word, but there was no questioning that the bond between Rubedo and Albedo was much deeper than that. But it wasn't a surprise; after all, there was a time when they were physically connected. Nigredo on the other hand couldn't really imagine the sensation of feeling another person's heartbeat as resolutely as he felt his own.

_They're inseparable, but they're the only ones who truly are…_

_ Even if I'm their brother too…I'm always, always on the outside looking in._

_ It's been thus way for as long as I can remember._

He watched sadly as the two resumed marching with the others departing from the training area. The dark haired boy knew his platoon would be entering next, but he simply watched as Albedo stayed close to his brother with every step he took. Rubedo never objected, though he did often look weary after long days of watching over his shadow. Nigredo let a tired sigh escape his lips, but almost instantly he regretted it.

"You should be focused on preparing yourself for training," Citrine said coldly as she followed his gaze to the two twins.

_Why is she training with us today…?_

"I'm prepared," he replied defensively.

The female unit shook her head disagreeably. "The black horse brings famine..."

"What…?" Nigredo asked confusedly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a shame that 667 is so attached to 666. It's going to create problems from him and his allies if he doesn't learn to be more independent," she said, disapproval seeping into every word she spoke.

"Rubedo will always find a way to take care of him," he said doubtlessly.

"You really think so?" he asked, almost sounding like she was about to laugh.

"Well, just look at them. They're inseparable," he said simply, hoping that no traces of bitterness were betrayed in his tone.

Citrine laughed, earning glances form several of the other units standing in line. "669, there is no such thing as inseparable."

"Rubedo is the leader," he said, unable to help but defend his older brother. "If anyone can find a way, he definitely can."

"That's a nice, naïve way to think," she scoffed. "You can believe that as long as you want, but remember what I said. I may not know how or when, but they will be separated one day."

"You're underestimating Rubedo," he said stubbornly.

"But wouldn't it make you happy if 666 wasn't burdened with his little shadow all the time?" she asked quietly, with a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

Nigredo froze momentarily before reaching blindly for a response. "…I…"

"I don't really care," Citrine said as she started walking back to the front of the group. "Just remember your duty…Nigredo."

The sound of her voice saying his name sent a chill up his spine. _As if I could forget…_ He shook his head slightly as he placed his hand against the cool, protective glass. He looked back in time to catch a final glance at Rubedo and Albedo departing the area, but neither looked back. _But in a way…she is right._

_ It can't stay just like this forever._

_ Eventually, the way we're living today will be nothing more than a bittersweet memory._


End file.
